It can happen
by piadidasnk
Summary: Paul and Steph. old story i decided to repost. i own nothing
1. Chapter 1

** Forbidden Love**

Part of the story??

Stephanie McMahon was walking down the hallway in the back of the raw arena. She had been going over the script for the upcoming live taping and was not paying any attention to where she was going. She smacked right into the strong chest of her on-screen husband, Paul Levesque.

"Oh sorry Paul." She said starting to blush.

"its okay, you should really pay more attention though," He said smiling," we wouldn't want a repeat of last week would we?" Paul was referring to when Stephanie wasn't looking and accidentally went into the men's restroom.

His comment just made Stephanie blush more. She let out a small giggle but winced as she raised her head to look into his eyes. She was under a lot of pressure causing her neck to become tense with stress.

"What's wrong?" he asked noticing her expression.

"It's nothing, my neck is just a little tense" she replied.

"Well, let me try to soothe your pain" he said leading her towards the McMahon-Helmsley locker room.

Once they were in the dressing room, Paul sat on the black leather couch and instructed her to sit on the floor between his legs. She did as she was told and Paul went to work massaging her tight neck.

"oh Paul, that feels so good" she moaned," Go deeper please."

"I just don't want to hurt you, are you sure?" He asked her. He loved the way her skin felt below his hands.

"Yeah it doesn't hurt it feels really good" She stated getting goose bumps from his nimble fingers," Oh yeah right there. Just a little harder please." Paul could feel his pants getting tighter from the way she was moaning. He just prayed she couldn't tell his little problem.

"Oh yes! Paul that feels amazing. Don't stop" As she yelled that, Vince had been walking by their dressing room. He was starting to believe that Paul and his baby girl were becoming more than good friends and he didn't like it. He barged into the room looking as if he was about to kill someone.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Vince yelled almost knocking the door off its hinges.

Stephanie and Paul jumped from the couch. Paul made sure to stand behind Stephanie so Vince wouldn't see his pants problem.

"What the..." Stephanie said looking at her father confused.

"Hey Vince" Paul stated still behind Stephanie.

"Oh, I just heard strange noises…" Vince trailed off realizing he had jumped to a completely wrong conclusion," Well I'll just be going." He turned quickly and left closing the door behind him. Stephanie turned to look at Paul with a confused expression.

"What was that?" She asked him.

"Well, Steph, you were moaning pretty seductively." He smirked.

"It's your fault, your hands work magic on me" She winked._ Oh my god, _she thought_, Am I really flirting with him? _She looked into his gorgeous hazel eyes searching for a hint of his thoughts.

"It's okay Steph." He said seeing her worried expression. She just laughed nervously and reached up to hug him. As he wrapped his arms around her bringing her tighter into him, she felt his little secret poke her in the stomach. He knew she had felt it and couldn't help but become red in the face. She just looked up at him and pulled him lower into a passionate kiss; allowing him access to her mouth and fighting his tongue for dominance. As they pulled apart, she looked up at the clock and noticed they were going to be late.

"Shit! We need to get going and we didn't even go over the script" she said throwing the papers at him. He just looked at her then at the clock and nodded in agreement. They ran down the hall to the gorilla position all the while going over the script. They had an in ring promo for the up-coming pay-per-view. 'My Time' blasted through the arena as they made their way down to the ring hand in hand. Stephanie grabbed the microphone and went on about her husband was going to win the fatal four way match with The Rock, Mick Foley, and Big Show. Right on cue all of the McMahons came out with their respective superstars. They all argued about what the outcome of match was going to be. As the promo continued, no one seemed to be paying any attention to Paul and Stephanie standing in the ring.

"We need to talk" he said standing behind her leaning on the ropes.

"When we are done here" she replied dreading what he was going to say.

"By the way," he whispered in her ear," you look beautiful."

She just giggled reaching her hand to his face and kissing him on the cheek. She couldn't tell if he was being sincere or if it was just for the promo. After they finished, with the wrestlers in the four corners of the ring standing behind the arguing McMahon family, Paul and Stephanie ran back behind the curtain and to their dressing room.


	2. Chapter 2

"So are we gonna talk?" said Stephanie after standing in the room alone with Paul watching him pace in front of her.

"Let me start… you see… I...I… I like you Steph. I mean you're beautiful, smart, funny, and I can't help but smile when you're around me. Not to mention you were there when I was going through all that stuff with Joanie." Paul stood there trying to get a read on her and praying that she felt the same. Stephanie just stood there frozen in place, absorbing his confession. She could feel herself starting to blush and just hoped he didn't notice."I also consider you one of my best friends and I don't want to do anything that would ruin that."

"Well I feel the same way Paul." She told him with a huge grin."Why don't we just take it slow that way we don't hurt the friendship we have. I don't know what I would do if you and I weren't friends."

"Deal" he said picking her up and twirling her around the room. Just as they were about to kiss a stagehand came in telling them they had ten minutes until their backstage segment.

"You do know we have to keep this a secret." She told him gazing into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Yeah, it's a good thing were married cause I can do this." He leaned down and gave her a quick peck. She just smiled and they went to the couch to get ready for their segment. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she just leaned closer to him.

"I love the way you hold me" she told him as she laid her head on his chest. He just held her tighter as if to say _I like it too_. The camera crew filled the room and began to film the segment.

"What the hell was that?" Paul yelled being triple h.

"I don't know Hunter! Just calm down please you need to focus" She said trying to calm him. He just stormed out of the room, slamming the door. She was left standing there with a worried look as the script instructed. A little while later he returned to the room and found Stephanie sitting on the couch.

"Hey I thought we could have a small 'date' since we can't really go out in public." He said sitting next to her handing her a sandwich and water.

"Thanks. I was beginning to think you didn't like me anymore and ran away." She teased accepting the food. She then leaned over to him and gave him a small yet passionate kiss before starting to eat.

The show finally ended with Triple H defeating the Big Show with help from Steph and a sledgehammer. They quickly ran to the limo and headed for the hotel. When they arrived, he helped her out and escorted her to her room. They were the only ones who didn't notice they were holding hands through the lobby.

"Well have a good night" he said as he hugged her tight.

"You don't wanna come in?" she replied tilting her head and giving him a devilish smirk.

"I do but how would we explain it?"

"Oh yeah right the goodnight my husband"

They parted ways both thinking _why does this have to be so difficult_.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week, all throughout the arena, the superstars were about how close Steph and Paul looked at the hotel and how they had been acting all week. Sure they had been friendly before but this was taking to a new level. They were practically inseparable, always together and touching somehow. Whenever anyone said something, however, they would inch apart and just reply "We're trying to make it believable"

"I think there's something going on with those two." Said Lita

"Sure does seem like it" retorted Matt and Jeff

"They seem too close for comfort" said Trish raising an eyebrow.

"Believable my ass" laughed Victoria

As the whole arena was talking about them, it was inevitable for Vince to hear the rumors. He had been suspicious before but now everyone else was noticing too so he wasn't just being the overprotective father. Vince decided to go and confront them. He knocked this time since last time he barged in it was nothing. Steph and Paul finished their little make out session with just enough time to pick up the scripts before Vince walked in.

"The whole locker area is talking about you two." He stated simply.

"Like what are they saying?" they both replied.

"That you two aren't just an on-screen couple" he said raising an eyebrow.

"We're just trying to make it believable." They again stated

"Okay I just wanted to make sure" he said glaring at Paul before turning and walking out.

"Bye Daddy" Stephanie said cheerfully.

After Vince left Paul shifted on the couch to get more comfortable putting his arm around Stephanie's waist.

"Did you see the way he glared at me?" Paul laughed.

"Yeah he burned a hole straight through you." She giggled

"He may be old but he still scares the crap out of me" He seriously stated.

"But I'm worth it right?" She asked worried by his tone

"Of course," he said, "I was just saying"

"Okay" she said nuzzling her head into his chest. Before they knew it, they had fallen asleep like that. Everyone in the arena was looking for them because they were usually seen walking around backstage and they had missed a small superstar meeting. After contemplating where they could be, the entire WWE roster was standing outside Paul and Stephanie's dressing room. Trish turned the handle shocked to find it unlocked.

"Well if they are doing something they aren't being smart about it" she smirked as the others laughed.

She swung the door open and walked in followed by Lita and the rest of the superstars. Trish and Lita just stared speechless. Paul and Steph were on the couch asleep. She was lying on top of him and his arms were wrapped around her waist holding her in place. After a moment letting this sight sink in, all of the superstars got looked at each other with the same devious idea. They all surrounded the couch quietly before singing with huge grins," Paul and Stephanie sitting in a tree" then Trish and Lita did a duet," K-I-S-S-I-N-G" they all giggled as Paul and Steph sat up blushing. The song continued until Stephanie looked at the clock and said," Don't you all have to get ready?"

All of the superstars walked out to get ready for the show. As they were about to walk out, Trish and Lita looked at each other then at Stephanie," Very believable" they giggled. All Stephanie could do was blush then let out a small chuckle of her own.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks had gone since the whole sleeping incident and Paul and Stephanie had laid low. Everyone was still suspicious but Paul and Steph were careful not to do anything that would give it away. All of the superstars had just arrived at Anaheim where the long awaited Wrestle mania sixteen was to be held. Stephanie and Paul were in their room going over the script and they had made sure to leave the door open to avoid further gossip. As they were preparing, Vince walked into the doorway.

"You guys ready?" he asked with a huge grin.

"You bet" they replied in unison.

A few hours went by and it was time for the main event of the evening. Stephanie and Paul along with Vince, Linda, Shane, Rock, Show, and Mick made their way to the gorilla position. Everyone had huge smiles and just looked around amazed. No words needed to spoken they all knew this was going to be the greatest Wrestle mania yet and they were all a part of it. After the match, Paul carried Steph to the back celebrating his victory. He set her on her feet just in time for Vince and Shane to come up.

"That was amazing!" Vince said and they all just beamed," Hey Steph" he said as she was about to turn and leave with Paul," I want to take you to dinner."

"Okay daddy" she smiled although she was secretly looking forward to 'celebrating' with Paul," just let me go change. My stuff is in Paul's room. Get me in say ten minutes?"

"Sounds perfect" he replied watching her walk off.

Stephanie and Paul went to his room to shower and change. They kissed a little while changing but knew Vince would be there soon so they hurriedly got changed. A few minutes later Vince knocked on the door.

"Ready honey?" he asked giving her a kiss when she opened the door," I don't know if I like you changing in there with him."

"It is okay daddy, Paul always goes into the other room so I have privacy" she lied.

They arrived to the restaurant and were the only ones in there since it was so late. Stephanie was beginning to get nervous because her dad hadn't said much on the car ride. They were seated quickly and looking at the menu when Stephanie couldn't take any more silence.

"Why did you want to take me out?" she questioned," just us I mean"

"Well, princess, I needed to talk to you privately and I guess I'll just cut to the chase," he paused," so how long have you and Triple H been talking?" he asked.

She was shocked and speechless; just sitting there with her mouth slightly open.

"Before you say anything," he began," I just want you to know that as long as you are happy it is okay."

She smiled at him and answered," well in that case, about a month and a half"

They spent the rest of the meal discussing her feelings towards Paul and why she kept it a secret. She was relieved that he knew and it wouldn't have to be a secret anymore. They finished their meal and headed back to the hotel. Stephanie told her dad goodnight and happily went in search of Paul.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie made her way to Paul's hotel room and knocked even though she had a key. She still had an enormous grin on her face from dinner. He opened the door and looked out in the hall before wrapping his arms around her and carrying her into the room. He kicked the door closed and began kissing her neck as he laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"P...P...Paul!" she managed to get out while pushing him off.

"What? Did I do something?" he looked confused.

"No honey, I just have great news" she beamed.

"Okay shoot" he said now sitting next to her running his fingers along her spine.

"Well I had dinner with daddy and he knows about us" she paused before getting an even bigger smile," and he said it was okay for us to date. We don't have to be a secret anymore!"

He just grinned and went back to kissing her neck. He gently pushed her back on the bed and assumed his earlier position. His hands found their way up her shirt as hers were tugging at the bottom of his. She finally managed to get it off and ran her hands along his muscular chest. He ran his hands all over her body not wanting to let her go. He quickly pulled her shirt off tossing it to the ground. He then trailed kisses down the neck to her collar bone making his way to her jeans. He unbuttoned them and slowly slid them off while she tugged at his track pants with her feet sending them to the floor as well. He pulled her thong off while she undid her bra and threw onto the pile of clothes. He slowly lowered himself into her as she gasped in pleasure. She began grinding her hips with his and they quickly found a perfect rhythm. The only sounds heard for the next hour or so were their gasps and moaning each other's names. They both reached their peak and Stephanie let out on final scream as he hunched over her kissing her then rolled onto his back. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her closer to him she just laid her head on his chest. She slowly closed her eyes and her breathing became steadier in the comfort of his arms. He looked down at her and couldn't help but smile.

"I love you" he said as he kissed her hair thinking she was asleep.

Her eyes shot open and she lifted her head to see he was shocked to see she heard him. She stared into his eyes and smiled before placing a small kiss on his lips. She laid her head back onto his chest and smiled squeezing his hand.

"I love you too" they both fell asleep with enormous smiles.


End file.
